An audio, video, and navigation (AVN) system is a vehicle multimedia system in which an audio system, a video system, and a navigation system are integrated into a single unit. The AVN system provides user convenience in manipulating a variety of multimedia devices included in a vehicle and allows efficient use in the vehicle.
Currently released vehicles include a variety of convenience systems for safe driving. These convenience systems give a warning to a driver using sound or an image when a dangerous situation is predicted, and automatically react to a dangerous situation when the dangerous situation occurs, thereby achieving safe driving.
A service for automatically sending information such as a current location, a gyro sensor value, and airbag inflation information of a vehicle having an accident to following vehicles, a service center, or an emergency or rescue center is called an e-call service. If the e-call service is implemented in many vehicles and an infrastructure related thereto is constructed, a speed of reacting to an emergency situation of an accident may be greatly increased and traffic fatalities may be reduced.
As such, many countries actively attempt to make the e-call service mandatory. If the e-call service becomes mandatory, every vehicle should be equipped with a module for performing the e-call service. However, since mandatory equipment of such module can lead to an increase in vehicle prices, a solution thereto is required.